It is proposed to construct a Biosafety Level 3 (BSL-3) facility, to convert existing inactive space to BSL-2 laboratories, and to renovate and upgrade existing outmoded laboratories to BSL-2 level. The BSL-3 facility will be the first facility at Temple University that provides this degree of containment and it will radically expand our ability to conduct high- containment (BSL-3) research. The Department has a strong research program using molecular approaches to study various aspects of infectious disease agents and of women's health issues. The major themes in the study of infectious agents are: intracellular pathogens; the immune response to microorganisms; and gram-positive bacteria. The construction of a BSL-3 facility will make possible a major planned expansion of research on HIV- 1, Mycobacterium tuberculosis and other pathogens. This expansion builds on existing NIH-funded, peer-reviewed research program. The provision of BSL-2 laboratories will substantially expand and enhance our ability to conduct research on infectious agents and pathogenic human specimens requiring level 2 containment.